


Otherwordly

by ShadowRaven27



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRaven27/pseuds/ShadowRaven27
Summary: If you listen hard enough. You can hear the waves crashing.If you whisper a wish to the full moon on the 21st of September, rumours say, you'll never forget it. As the moon will always remind you of it.Do you believe in fairy tales?
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Otherwordly

**Author's Note:**

> So. I went on long hiatus. Read a lot of Wildehopps. Decided to make this one shot because, I guess whimsy.
> 
> Nobody here ever owns Zootopia, of course. I just own the story.
> 
> Enjoy.

Salty Flames and The Autumn Moon

If you listen hard enough, if you hope for forever. You'll hear the crashing of waves mesh with the sound of an old grandfather's clock. 

If you whisper a wish to the full moon during the 21st of September, you'll have your wishes reflected in the stars. And soft gossip will tell the moon never let you forget it.

The sloshing of water, the muted sound of the waves colliding and swirling, the hands on the face turn… Ever slowly. With a steady, even, pace. A grandfather's clock stands in the middle of a silent, blue world, made of the oceans elements fused into an ever moving, quiet structure. The clock is massive, and as tall as the sky. But where the sky is, she doesn't know. 

Behind the face of the clock and inside of the oddly natural structure is a room. A neat, moderately sized room, with the floors and walls that bobs with every light pressure and movement as sea life reside within the watery structure. 

The room has a chair. A lamp. A bed, a table and a window. In this room there is a figure that sits in the chair. Her long grey, black tipped ears and dull violet eyes, with a small flame in the middle of her pupils reads a book calmly. 

Her posture exhibits boredom, but from her lips comes silence. Her dress is blue that fades into pink, a beautiful look….. But no one to see it. 

She looks up and closes the book, standing and placing it on the table. Her footsteps between threading and walking as she goes to the window and takes a deep breath. 

Her small paws find the handles and she pushes the windows open wide. The scenery on the other side is not the same. 

Murky city air, the sound of engines igniting, a pure black sky that is endlessly decorated with shining stars…. And there he is. Lounging lazily on a glowing orb in the sky with a quill in hand as his emerald green eyes watches the world below. He can only be described as ridiculous, sitting there in a suit and loose tie, with a bottle of wine…. And two filled glasses. 

She smiles as she climbs onto the window sill and leaps out of her world, melodious laughter accompanying the playful act as she gracefully floats to the vulpin on the moon, whose gaze now turns to her warmly. 

".... Well well well, look who it is. Did you miss me honey bun?" 

She snorts and sits next to him, punching his arm playfully. "Nope not a chance Slick!" 

"Keep saying that and I won't let you drink with me tonight." 

"Bold of you to assume I want to drink." She says playfully. 

"So you don't?" 

"I do." 

"Then…?" 

He looks confused and she laughs as she leans into him, the reynard happily obliging and wrapping an arm around her. 

"Just give me that, Nick." 

She reaches over to grab a glass but the vulpin is quick to push it out of her reach. 

"Uh uh uh. What's the magic word?" 

She pouts cutely. 

"Aw come on, please?" 

"Nope." 

"Please can I have a glass?" 

"Nope." 

"Hm…. I will kiss you if you give me a glass?" 

Nick barks out a laugh and shakes his head. 

"Tempting but no. Come on Fluff, you know what I want." 

She ends her facade and smiles knowingly as she leans up to wrap her arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him sweetly, hot flames tickling her lips and steam rising with a soft hiss as the heat meets with the warm yet cool lips of the vulpin. 

"I love you, Nick." 

"I love you too, Judy." 

Down in the city below, a child gazes at the stars, curiously looking at the full moon as their mother tells them a story. They blink and seems excited as they put their paws together and quietly makes a wish. 

The lapine and vulpin look down to them, unbeknownst to the child. The reynard smiling as he extends the quill, the doe extending her arm. And in a shower of light and flames, the child's wish is skillfully inked into the starry sky. Before it slowly fades… into a big, bright spark, catching the eye of the child. As they look up to see it, they are enchanted by the bright star, gripping at their heart as they feel….. A strange… Comforting feeling in their chest, a feeling inside that blossoms later in the years and remains with them. 

If you listen hard enough, you will hear waves crashing. If you make a wish on the full moon of the 21st of September. Rumours say, that your wish. Will surely come true.


End file.
